It's a Mad World
by SpiderLover
Summary: A drop down to the dreaded E class? What could be worse? Join her to figure out her new life as one of the 'bottom of the barrel', but also part of the planet's 'only hope'.
1. Chapter 1- demoted time

**Hi everyone! This is my first assassination classroom fanfiction, and it's going to be an OC fic. I know not many people appreciate these, but I'm going to try and make it different from the rest.**

 **I just want to clarify a few things before I begin:**

 **This is not going to be a romance centered fic. My OC is most probably not going to have a romantic interest in the E class, and even if she does, it will not be the main part of this fic.**

 **This fic is going to focus more of the 'minor' characters of the assassination classroom universe. such as Fuwa, Mimura and Hara, who haven't been given much of a chance to shine in fics as the other main characters. So if you wanted Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Nakamura and the other more popular characters to share the spotlight with my OC, you may not enjoy this fic as much.**

 **This fic will also focus more on the girls of the assassination classroom. The canon storyline of the manga and the anime focuses much more on the male characters especially during the second half of the story, with the exceptions of the Kataoka arc and the Kayano arc. This fic will be told from the girls' point of view, especially during the baseball arc and the athletic festival arc.**

 **Also some minor details:**

 **There will be a new chapter every month or so.**

 **My OC is not going to date Karma or Asano (or both) at any point of time.**

 **The fic will generally follow the same series of events as the canon story, except for the ending, where things will get much darker and diverge from the original storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

What did she expect?

She glared at the bright red stamp over her transcript, as if willing it to disappear. _Class E_ it said, almost mocking her, almost willing her to give up. She swallowed hard.

What _did_ she expect? Her grades were never the best; as soon as she transferred into this school she had been dropped to class D. She heard the rumors about it.

 _Not much better than the E class._ The others said. _Only smart enough to keep their heads above the water._

She heard the rumors about E class too.

 _Bunch of losers._ The others jeered now. _God, I hope we don't turn out like those guys._

She had heard the rumors immediately. A fresh faced first year, she immediately got to know something about a certain _End Class._

 _"End class?" she remembered asking aloud. "That's a thing?"_

 _Unfortunately, someone heard her no so knowledgeable question. A tall boy with strawberry blonde hair and purple eyes turned around and gave her the look. Immediately, she felt as foolish as a donkey. She must have looked terrified, as the boy's eyes seemed to soften and his lips curved into a smile. That smile was well practiced- it would have looked genuine if not for the haughty look he had given her earlier._

 _"They meant the E class. It is a special class for underachievers and truant delinquents, secluded from the students of the main school. Any student who lets their grades suffer will find themselves in the class, and will have to work extremely hard in order to return to the main school."_

 _That sounded awful. She was at a severe loss for words, but upon the boy's expectant stare, she managed to mumble her gratitude for the information. The boy gave her a benevolent and somewhat condescending smile (seriously, what thirteen year old perfected that look?) and turned around to talk to another first year, leaving her to her own thoughts._

"Chikuchi-san? I trust that you understand your position right now?"

Shoot- she had spaced out. "Yes sir. I understand."

"Excellent. Tomorrow, you will be joining your new classmates up the mountain."

Tomorrow? That was too soon! And she still had to let her family know about her drop to the failures. There was her mother (haha good luck- the triplets were a handful), her father (where was he again?), her friends (because she had _so_ many) and her teachers. Oh wait- they probably knew. No wonder Ōno-sensei had been especially short with her today.

"In these papers, you will find a list of you classmates and teachers as well as some classified information," said the chairman, escorting her out of the room. Immediately, she took a seat right outside.

There was the list of her classmates. She began reading it.

 _Karma Akabane._ She knew Akabane- heck everyone knew (about) Akabane, the notorious delinquent with intellect rivaling A class students. She had been in his class in her first two years here, but never really spoken to him, as he was a bit too intimidating for her.

 _Yuuma Isogai._ She didn't know much about him, but had heard about his stunning good looks, smarts and prince charming-esque nature from several love-struck girls. More recently, she had heard about his startling drop to the E class.

 _Taiga Okajima._ Never heard of him.

 _Hinata Okano._ She had been in Class D for two weeks at the beginning of the first year until there was shown to have been a mistake in assigning her class and was thus bumped up to Class C.

 _Manami Okuda._ Who?

 _Megu Kataoka._ Kataoka was famous for being a jack-of-all-trades, be it academics, sports and personality. She always seemed to have more female admirers than male ones.

 _Kaede Kayano, Yukiko Kanzaki, Masayoshi Kimura, Hinano Kurahashi._ They weren't particularly famous throughout the school. Although she did hear that Kimura had an odd first name…

 _Nagisa Shiota._ He was that feminine looking boy who always trailed after Akabane, but seemed to be a nice guy. She had to pair up with him for a group project once and he was accommodating and friendly, if not a bit shy.

 _Sōsuke Sugaya._ He was in her class, but didn't do much except for doodle on the back of his tests, which got him some jabs from his peers.

 _Tomohito Sugino, Kōtarō Takebayashi._ She didn't know they even existed.

 _Ryūnosuke Chiba_. She only knew about him for his bangs that covered his eyes.

 _Ryōma Terasaka, Rio Nakamura._ She had plenty of encounters with them constantly disrupting class and breaking the windows. It would be an interesting year with them and Akabane in her class.

 _Kirara Hazama, Rinka Hayami, Sumire Hara, Yuzuki Fuwa._ She had heard their names in passing, but never saw them or interacted with them.

 _Hiroto Maehara_. Who hadn't heard of him? Rumors about him dating up to five girls at a time were always constantly floating around the school. Thank goodness the legendary playboy had never tried to make a move on her.

 _Kōki Mimura._ He was dropped to Class D in their second year and had to sit next to her.

 _Takuya Muramatsu, Tōka Yada_. She didn't know them at all.

 _Taisei Yoshida_. Ah yes; that boy with a funny haircut and who always skipped class and made some constant ruckus with some motorbikes.

And that was all for her classmates. She placed aside the sheaf of papers and picked up the page containing her list of teachers.

 _Tadaomi Karasuma._ He was the new E class teacher who caused quite a stir in their first assembly due to his impressively muscular body and handsome face. He seemed stoic and stern, but seemed to care for his students.

 _Irina Jelavić._ She was the other E class teacher who apparently taught them English. Her presence had caused even more disturbance throughout the main school since she was a pretty foreigner and had also tried to stab some other unidentified teacher who appeared to have only two fingers and no joints.

That should have been all for her classmates. She was about to put aside her paper when…

 _Korosensei._ Huh? Who was _that_? She flipped through the other papers to see if there had been a mistake, when a few pairs of footsteps resounded through the corridor. Looking up, she found a large man, a tall woman with short hair and the E class teacher, Karasuma-sensei.

"Aiko Chikuchi?" He asked. She nodded, wondering what on earth was going on. Why was her teacher accompanied by government officials? And why in this school? Did the chairman know about this?

"Come with me. And don't repeat this meeting to anyone. It's a matter of international security. "


	2. Chapter 2- introduction time

**Author's note:**

 **Hey all! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know I said I would be uploading chapters once a month, but I had some time yesterday, so I finished off chapter 2. Here we get to see Aiko Chikuchi interact with the E class!**

Aiko trudged up the mountain as the past day's events replayed again and again in her mind.

 _"International secret… Mach 20… blew up the moon… will blow up the Earth… assassinate before March 13_ _th_ _… special weapons… reward… 10 billion yen…"_

Like disjointed phrases, the important parts of Karasuma-sensei's speech whirled around her mind, confusing her further every time she thought about it. Why the heck would this creature want to blow up the Earth? How did he destroy the moon? How would he destroy the Earth?

Most importantly, why was he their teacher? Why did he pick E class, a class of failures and future dropouts to teach for the last year of their lives?

Why did he want to teach at all?

But a Mach 20 monster in the E class certainly explained a lot of strange events that took place earlier on in the year- The random teacher in the assembly, an increase of government officials around the area, an unexplained tornado on the mountain a few days before midterms…

Not to mention the freaking moon blowing up in the first place.

Ignoring the chaos in her mind for the time being, Aiko noticed that the building had come into view. It was just as dilapidated as the main school students had described it, with there being at least 10 health and safety hazards. How was a place like this still open?

Oh right. If they did close it down, there would be no guarantee of the creature's whereabouts for a good portion of the day. But you'd think with this class being the planet's only hope that they would have access to better facilities.

It was pretty early when she reached the classroom door. Not early enough, though, as she could already hear (loud) whispers from inside the class. Aiko was about enter, when:

"There's a new student coming in today, right?"

"Yes. Karasuma-sensei informed Kataoka and I about that."

"Is it a girl?"

"Keep it in your pants, Okajima-kun. It's a girl, but no perving on her."

"You're no fun, Kataoka."

"New student, my ass. It's probably another assassin, like Bitch-sensei."

"Yeah it probably is. Hope she won't disrupt the class."

"Maybe she's a honey pot assassin like Bitch-sensei!"

"In that case, she's going to be totally hot!"

Ugh! Aiko quickly entered the room before any other (untrue) comments could be made. Instantly, 27 pairs of eyes were on her.

"Hey! I know you," piped up a voice. "You used to sit next to me last year. You're name is… um-"

"Aiko Chikuchi," she said, thankful that someone (sort of) recognized her. She turned around to Mimura. "And now I'm here."

"Aww, not a honeypot assassin," some guy with brutally short hair and thick eyebrows whined. Well, wasn't he nice.

"Quiet, Okajima-kun," a tall girl said sharply. Then to Aiko, she smiled. "Welcome to the E class, Chikuchi-san. I'm Megu Kataoka, female class representative. This is Isogai, the other class representative."

A boy with antennae like projections of hair on his head stood up. "Right. Welcome. Everyone, stand and introduce yourselves."

Surprisingly, everyone complied. According to their seat order, people begun standing up and introducing themselves. However, Aiko would be lying if she said she remembered their names. She was far too preoccupied trying not to trip or fall or do something stupid.

Suddenly, a loud jovial voice behind her went: "Good Morning, everyone!"

Aiko went into survival mode. Before she knew it, she grabbed Isogai's vacant seat and swung it around to hit the voice. Instantly, there was a scream, some gasps, and a woosh of air. In no time at all, the seat was back at Isogai's desk.

"Holy…"

The class looked shaken. Mimura had pushed his chair back so far, that he was half lying down on Okajima's desk. Both Okano and a girl with short blonde curls (Kurahashi, right?) were on the floor. Okano was under her desk, while the other girl was behind her chair. Isogai and Kataoka looked startled, but had contained themselves well enough not to fall or scream.

Aiko felt terrible. She hadn't even been here for ten minutes and she was already causing trouble. But to her relief, her classmates began to look at her in more admiration than fear.

"Nice swing," said Okano, beginning to pick herself up from the floor.

"Thanks," Aiko stuck out her hand. Okano gratefully took it, and she helped her up. Only then did Aiko realize that she hadn't bothered to apologize to the person she nearly hit with a chair.

"I'm sorry, sensei," she said, prepared for detention or a lecture. Instead she came face to face with a grinning octopus-like creature. He didn't seem to be angry.

"No worries, Chikuchi-san. Sensei admires you powerful swing with the chair. With proper training and more effective weapons, you will be useful to this classroom. "

"Thank you, sensei- Korosensei."

"You're welcome," he said merrily. "Now, let's find you a place to sit. How about behind Sugaya-kun?" A tentacle pointed to the beanpole of a boy with longish grey hair and a sullen expression.

"Sensei, I don't think she'll be able to see over his head," a girl with hair in a bob cut and a cheerful voiced piped up.

True. Aiko was nearly a foot shorter than that guy.

"Yes indeed, sensei is sorry. How about behind Okuda-san and next to Karma-kun?"

Okuda… who was that? "Korosensei, I don't think Akabane-kun is here," Aiko said tentatively, still afraid of saying something wrong.

"She's right, sensei," Shiota-kun said from his seat. "Karma-kun said he would be ditching class today."

"That boy…" Korosensei murmured, his face turning slightly red. Karasuma-sensei had mentioned something about his face changing colors to match his mood. Red must be angry, or slightly irritated. "Okuda-san is the one next to Sugaya-kun."

Aiko hurried down to her seat, returning Okuda's shy smile. So far, E class wasn't all that bad. Yes, she did have that embarrassing encounter with Korosensei, but her classmates seemed to be used to unusual events like that, judging from how fast they bounced back to normal.

Korosensei appeared next to her soon after she unpacked her things. "Chikuchi-san, sensei would like you to do this test, just so he can know how comfortable you are with the current coursework."

AKA, he wanted to see whether she was dumb or not. "Sure, sensei."

"Also, cheer up! You can always kill sensei later on as revenge!"

E class seemed… nice. Korosensei was a surprisingly good teacher and always made sure his students grasped a concept before he moved on. He certainly did not act in a way that Aiko would expect a mach 20 monster who planned to blow up the planet would. He was fun, but firm when it came to handling his students, far cry from the holy terror that was Ōno-sensei. He's let the students crack jokes, but stopped things before it got too far.

The students seemed cordial too. There was no outright hatred from them towards Korosensei, although a few still seemed tentative about accepting him as their teacher, like Terasaka, Yoshida, and another boy and girl who she did not know. They seemed somewhat comfortable with each other, as the display of Maehara slinging his arm around Isogai's shoulders during lunch implied. None seemed to be romantically involved with each other yet.

For her part, Aiko still didn't know what to feel. No one was bullying her, but everyone seemed to have found a friend in the class. Everyone except her. It seemed like it would be another year of being excluded and ignored, although the assassination might make things different.

She was still trying to wrap her head around that.

"Hey," a voice said during lunchtime. Aiko looked up. It was Maehara. What did he want with her? "So, do you have any plans after school?"

Great.

Trying to think of a way to tell him to go away without actually telling him to go away, Aiko didn't respond at first.

"I don't even know you," she finally said.

"We can get to know each other," he said, starting to look desperate. What was up with him? It wasn't as if she was outstandingly pretty.

"Maehara, scram." A girl with ghoulish eyes and a thin face spoke up.

"Aw, come on, Hazama! She hadn't even said yes yet!"

"I'm not going to," Aiko said before she could stop herself. Seriously, thank goodness for Hazama.

"So mean." Maehara looked dejected and slumped back to his desk, where (to make his day worse) Kataoka and Okano were waiting, ready to lecture him.

"That's Hiroto Maehara. He's a notorious flirt," Hazama said, returning to her food.

"I know."

"Do you?"

"I've heard rumors. He's even tried to date a few of my friends."

"Really?" this time, the girl with a bob cut spoke up. "Did he succeed?"

"I think so, but they 'broke it off with him' because of, well, cheating."

"Typical Maehara-kun. Anyway, don't worry about having him on your trail or hurting his feelings. He's asked out all the girls in E class!" the other girl chirped. "No one's said yes, so he's used to rejection."

"He must be desperate," Aiko said, looking at the boy who was now getting lectured by Kataoka.

"Oh he is. Ever since he's been dropped to this godforsaken class, no one's wanted to date him." Hazama said calmly.

So the stigma of this class was more powerful that Maehara's good looks, athletic ability and charisma. (That, or his flirting skills had severely deteriorated.) This class really did alienate you from the rest of the school.

"Chikuchi-san," a soft voice stated. It was Shiota-kun.

"Shiota-kun," she said.

"Nagisa, actually," so he wanted to be addressed by his first name. That was unusual. "I though you would like to have some information about Korosensei, since, you know, you're a part of this class now."

Wow. "Thanks, Nagisa-kun," he really was nice. "I'd like to."

It would be interesting to see what dirt they had on their target after all.

"Right," he said, handing her his notebook. She began going through the pages.

She mostly already knew the first few. They were details such of his physical appearance, a key to the colors of his face (so red did mean anger), and an attempt to guess the composition of his body. There was also a page titled-

"Korosensei's weaknesses?" she asked out loud.

"We've been trying to gather some information that would give us the upper hand in assassination. We haven't gone that far, though."

She nodded. _1\. When he tries to look cool, his weaknesses show._ Huh. That was pretty interesting.

 _2\. He is surprisingly quick to panic._ That was unexpected. One would think that a creature that destroyed the moon would have emotions like panic under his control.

 _3\. He's petty._ Ok? She wasn't too sure about how that would be useful, but it was always good to have information.

 _4\. His punches are weak._ So he couldn't fight back. Fat lot of good that'd do if he had already perfected the art of running away (mach 20, people!).

 _5\. Boobs._ "Really?" she deadpanned.

"Really," Nagisa said, going slightly pink. "He's a pervert. We found out through Bitch-sensei."

Bitch-sensei? She decided that she didn't want to know, and continued reading. _6\. He is humble and subservient to his superiors._ His superiors? She supposed Nagisa meant the chairman. She would have loved to see cheerful and slightly wacky Korosensei interact with the manipulative and deadly serious chairman.

 _7\. He has no patience for wire puzzles._ She wasn't even going to ask how Nagisa figured that out. Probably through an innovative assassination attempt.

"Thanks, Nagisa-kun," Aiko said, handing him his book. "This will be useful." Well, not really right now since she wasn't going to attempt to assassinate him just as yet. He nodded.

"By the way, Karasuma-sensei is calling you," he said while returning to his seat. Sure enough, the tall man was beckoning her to come up to him, holding a briefcase with her name stamped on it. Those were probably her weapons. She walked up to him.

"Chikuchi-san. I hope you've adjusted to E class?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Here are a few knives that affect him, and some BB guns whose bullets can penetrate through his flesh."

"Thank you, sensei." She took the kit.

"I hope you have your gym clothes with you. Physical Education is after lunch."

Aiko groaned. This day was off to a great start.

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! But before you go, I want to clarify a few things.**

 **1\. Maehara asking Aiko out does not necessarily mean anything. It's a canon fact that Maehara asked out every single girl in the E class, (and got rejected every single time) except for Kataoka out of 'respect for a friend'. So him hitting on Aiko is just another part of his playboy ways. And yes, he is desperate.**

 **2\. Aiko did indeed join the E class right after the midterms. The reasons why will be revealed later. The feild trip to Kyoto still hasn't happened.**

 **3\. Bitch-sensei, Aiko's family and Karma will make an appearance soon. I'm still deciding wether Gakushū Asano will have a significant role in this fic (not as Aiko's love interest) or not. The chairman definitely will play a part, as his actions will determine the part of the fic where I diverge from canon material.**

 **Thank you to the people who read, reviewed and favorited this fic!**


	3. Chapter 3- PE time

Aiko trudged back to her desks, ignoring the slightly confused stares that her classmates gave her. Physical education classes had totally slipped her mind. It did make sense, though, to have a greater importance put on physical fitness when the main focus of this class was assassination. In fact, getting some exercise might be fun.

The problem was, Aiko would definitely make a fool of herself in front of her new classmates who were no doubt in better shape than she was. The others had probably been undergoing rigorous training for a month or so, while she only had the main school's PE classes to keep her in an average state of health.

"Chikuchi-san," a voice called out to her. It belonged to Okano. "I thought you might want someone to show you around."

Privately, Aiko thought that there wasn't much to see, but smiled instead. "That would be great, Okano-san. Let's go."

Okano and Aiko walked down the hallway. "There isn't much here," Okano said. "There're the teacher's lounge in there, but the other rooms cant be used- they're too broken down."

To Aiko's surprise, the teachers' lounge's door was unlocked, with Karasuma-sensei casually typing on his laptop, as if he hadn't noticed it.

"They leave the door open?" That was unusual. It seemed like everyone trusted each other here.

"Yeah. They probably should stop though. Karma steals Korosensei's food way to often."

Akabane did _what_? Aiko decided that some of her new classmates were insane.

Okano lead her out into the field, where Nagisa and a boy with black hair (Sugino, right?) were playing catch. Beyond them were the woods, sprawling over the hilltop. Sugino saw them and waved, and Okano responded with a mock salute.

"And these are the training grounds. Pretty different from the main school, huh?"

Aiko nodded in agreement. It certainly was.

"By the way, how are things up there?"

 _Subtle much?_ Aiko now knew Okano's motive for offering to show her around. An uneasy feeling grew in her stomach. She must have looked uncomfortable, because Okano immediately spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Chikuchi. You don't have to answer."

"Then why did you ask?" Aiko blurted out. Okano looked startled from Aiko's display of anything but stoic and emotionless.

"I was wondering if my friends hate me now," she said, going red and quiet. Aiko was taken aback. Of course, all of Okano's friends would have ditched her. After all, being with acquainted with someone from the E class was deemed social suicide. No doubt, Okano had been utterly ditched.

Coming to think of it, Aiko was now virtually friendless as well. The thought of that brought back the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Okano…" she said.

"They do, right? I'm an idiot for even thinking that they still want to be with me."

Aiko wanted to comfort Okano badly, but unfortunately, everything Okano said was true. Even though she hadn't known her for that long back in the main school, she heard Okano's 'friends' badmouth her as soon as Okano was dropped to the E class. At that time, she hadn't thought much about, but now she realized how disgusting it was.

 _I was just as bad as them,_ she thought. The uneasy feeling merely intensified.

"Let's go back inside. PE is going to begin soon and we still need to change," Okano turned and walked back to class, not bothering to look back at Aiko. Great, the one chance she had at making a friend, and she totally blew it. Not only had she nearly hit her with a chair, but she crushed her hopes and dreams of getting her friends back.

Aiko numbly walked back to the class, and Isogai ushered her back out again with the other girls.

"Girls change in the next classroom."

"Worst rule ever!" a blonde girl moaned.

"Nakamura," he said warningly.

"Killjoy," she pouted and left, dragging Aiko (who barely had time to grab her clothes) with her.

Aiko quickly changed, avoiding looking at anyone. Even in the main school, she had been embarrassed to change in front of others. Surprisingly, no one girl seemed to share her qualms; they seemed happy enough.

Except for the Kayano, who became offended at Nakamura's teasing remarks about the girls lack of chest.

"Shut up! I'm still growing. Hey, Chikuchi-san, I'm not flat right?"

Startled by this new importance placed on her, Aiko quickly pulled down her shirt and managed a weak "No, of course not!"

"See! One girl who isn't heartless!"

"Please, Kayano. She didn't even look,"

The uneasy feeling dissipated a little. Just a little.

"By the way, where is Korosensei?" Aiko asked.

"He'll be with Bitch-sensei in the staff room," Okano said, not willing to meet Aiko's eyes. At least she was willing to talk to her.

"Come on, girls! Let's go already!" a girl in a ponytail waved over. Kayano gave her a humorous scathing look (which the girl was oblivious to), but followed her anyway.

Outside, the boys were already sparring, using the flexible green knives that apparently worked against Korosensei. Karasuma-sensei called the girls over.

"We'll be doing basic knife work drills today instead of the circuits I promised yesterday," he said shortly.

There were numerous sighs of relief, as well as grateful looks thrown in Aiko's direction. Aiko wasn't stupid. He had held of the extremely strenuous exercise for her benefit.

Karasuma-sensei was surprisingly perceptive.

"Everyone group up by height. Except one of you will have to pair up with Nagisa."

Sure enough, the boy was leaning against the tree, trying to act casual and failing. Aiko heard him muttering curses about his lack of height.

"That will be me~" Nakamura sang, waltzing over to him. Nagisa sighed, but complied.

"Guess that means you're with me," the girl in the ponytail said, smiling. She was just an inch shorter, so overall Aiko's best match.

"Go easy on me, okay?" Aiko smiled a little. The girl's cheer seemed contagious.

"Yada-san, join Kurahashi-san and Okano-san for a bit. Chikuchi-san, I'll teach you some basic knife maneuvers."

The time in which Karasuma-sensei taught her the moves went by as a blur to her. She thought she screwed up, but he seemed pleased, and implied that she was a fast learner. However one thing he said stood out to her the most.

"Although these movements are orthodox, as an assassin, you have to be anything but. Use anything you find to your advantage when in a fight."

She didn't have time to ponder over his words when Yada appeared next to her again.

"Urgh, Hinata-chan is way too good with a knife. Let's do this, Chikuchi-san!"

Yada swung forward immediately at Aiko's hair. Aiko ducked and jabbed at Yada's legs, who in retaliation jumped back a few times. Yada then struck forward, but Aiko slammed her forearm into hers, causing Yada to grimace in pain.

"Anyone told you that you pack a punch?"

Aiko didn't bother responding. Yada was much slower than Karasuma-sensei, but was not an easy target. This time she attempted to go offensive and went for Yada's chest, who easily blocked it with her own knife.

 _That was way too obvious,_ Aiko thought. _It's not going to be easy now. Yada already has her guard up._ Sure enough, Yada had taken a defensive stance.

Without thinking, Aiko moved behind Yada and tried to slash at her back, but Yada twisted back and retaliated too fast; Aiko soon felt a cold swipe against her neck. A kill shot.

"Nice!" Yada pumped her fist in the air. "You're good, Chikuchi-chan!"

"Thanks," Aiko said, permitting herself a smile. "You're better than me, though. Also, sorry about your arm."

"It's fine," Yada took a look at it. "Although it may bruise now. Man, you hit as hard as Megu-chan!"

That was Kataoka, right? Aiko was terrible with names.

"Anyway, let's continue!" They spent some more time fighting, with Yada 'killing' her most the time, but Aiko getting a few shots in too.

They'd stopped to take a break, when:

"Seriously, Karma? You missed all the classes but PE?"

"Korosensei's boring. Plus, I wanted to let off some steam," a red head said nonchalantly, while swiping at Sugino's head with an anti-sensei knife.

Akabane.

"Oh Karma-kun's here. That'll mean someone will find wasabi in their bag."

There was a loud roar from Terasaka, which confirmed Yada's premonition.

"Congratulations for showing up, Karma. Now today, you're going to be running laps," Karasuma-sensei said, holding up the wasabi. Karma merely stuck his tongue out and began to run around. "Chikuchi-san, I've got a general assessment of your knife work. Now we'll begin testing your marksmanship. Yada-san, tell Nakamura-san to stop harassing Nagisa and then go join them."

Sure enough, Nakamura was whispering in Nagisa's ear. Said boy looked extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable, while Nakamura looked like she was having the time of her life. Taking one look at Nagisa, Yada immediately obeyed Karasuma-sensei's orders and went off. Aiko followed the teacher, marveling at the fact that she was holding her very own gun.

Karasuma-sensei gave her brief instructions on how to wield a pistol and shoot properly and then left her ten meters away from a target of Korosensei's face.

"Shoot," he said. "Remember, keep your hands steady and take account of the wind speed and direction."

Aiko aimed the best she could and shot. The bullet missed the target entirely. After a nod from her teacher and a few words of advice, she shot again. Another miss. And another. And another.

"The glasses," Karasuma-sensei said quietly. "How well can you see without them?"

Of course. Her classes limited her peripheral vision, fogged up, and somewhat warped distance. Without them, she could see, but not in great detail. Furthermore, Aiko was farsighted, so viewing objects at from a distance wasn't a big deal.

"Not too badly," she said, taking them off her face and giving them to Karasuma-sensei. She took a deep breath, aimed, and shot.

It hit the target. It wasn't a bullseye, but it hit the target nonetheless. Aiko smiled and shot again and again. None of them missed the target, and one just missed a bullseye.

"Not bad at all," Karasuma-sensei said. "Now move back five meters."

She practiced shooting until the period was done.

Because of her (sort of) success in PE, Aiko didn't mind changing back into her uniform. While she buttoned up her shirt, Yada was telling the girls about their fight.

"Wow! You're good for a rookie!" Hara said. At least she thought it was Hara.

"Thank you," Aiko said. "I don't know if I'll be able to kill Korosensei though."

"Doesn't matter yet. None of us can," piped up Fuwa. "Hey Hazama-san. What do we have next?"

"English," the quiet girl said. There were a collection of groans, with the exception of Yada and Kurahashi, who seemed excited.

"I don't want her to kiss me again," Okuda whimpered.

"She kissed you exactly once," Hayami said sharply. "I feel sorry for Yada, for she gets kissed almost every class."

"Oh I'm used to it."

What. The. Heck.

"She KISSES you all?" Aiko choked out.

"No one told her yet?" Fuwa asked in disbelief. "Well, Bitch-sensei kisses anyone who makes a mistake in English, be it a boy or girl."

"She kisses you if you get the answer right too," Kanzaki said, sighing. "It's a total no-win situation if you ask me."

Well, there goes Aiko's first kiss. She was terrible at English.

"Good afternoon class," a pretty blonde woman said.

"Good afternoon, Bitch-sensei," the class chorused, amidst some giggles. _What the actual…_

"Afterrrrrrrrnoon! 'L's and 'R's everyone! How many times do I have to teach you this?"

Well wasn't she nice.

Still better than Ōno-sensei.

"You're the new one, right?" Aiko jumped. She hadn't noiced Bitch-sensei come right up to her.

"Yes, sensei," she said quietly.

"Hm. The octopus gave me a copy of your diagnostic test."

Octopus? Korosensei, right? Also, great. One more person to see the diagnostic test she flubbed up in.

"Can't really say English is your strong suit."

Well, damn.

"Still, nothing I can't work with. Anyway, today we're going to be working on pronunciation because these idiots still don't know how to speak. Feel free to join in."

The rest of the class merely laughed. Aiko cracked a small smile. Maybe, just maybe she'd actually enjoy E class.

The rest of the class whizzed by, with the class learning how to pronounce difficult English words (some succeeded (Nakamura, Isogai, Kataoka, Nagisa, and Hazama) and some others didn't (Terasaka and gang)), Irina-sensei teaching crude phrases that were apparently based on 'real life experiences' (Aiko REALLY didn't want to know) and someone cracking an inappropriate joke. For her part, Aiko mostly didn't speak up, but her respect for Irina-sensei grew and grew. For someone who looked (and sounded) like an utter airhead, she sure knew what she was doing.

The uneasy feeling nearly disappeared.

 **Hi all!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know nothing much happened yet, but I wanted Aiko to get some sort of introduction to the rest of class E before diving into the action. Stay tuned for next chapter- the Kyoto field trip!**


	4. Chapter 4- Kyoto time

The timing of this situation was immaculately stupid.

Aiko sat on the lump train seat with her head in her hands contemplating her life decisions. In the span of forty-eight hours, she had managed to drop down to E class, meet a mach twenty monster, shoot her first gun, wield her first knife, make zero friends, get kissed by a psychotic assassin, and find herself in a train for a Kyoto field trip. Karasuma-sensei, being the helpful educator he was, decided to incorporate assassination with their field trip. Everyone had to help an assassin _Red Eye_ kill off Korosensei. And Korosensei, being the helpful octopus (?) he was, had decided to let students form their own groups for sightseeing.

Fun, fun, fun.

Of course, everyone had their own circles of friends.

Of course, Aiko was not in any of them.

As a result, she was in the _delinquent group_ , consisting of Terasaka, Muramatsu, Yoshida, Hazama, and for reasons unknown, Takebayashi and Hara. So far, the only person trying to start a conversation was Hara. She decided to ask Hazama about any novels she was reading. Said girl was now describing the different methods of torture used on the main character.

The trip was going to suck, especially with this group. Then again, Aiko _did_ have the option to join Sugino's group. But Karma sort of freaked her out (after PE he decided to spend the entire class sharpening his pocket knife), Kayano was way, _way_ to bubbly for her, Okuda and Kanzaki seemed dead inside, Sugino was kind of creepy (ever since Kanzaki joined his group), and there was something off with Nagisa. He was a nice boy, but the more she observed him, the more she thought that something didn't add up.

In fact, Nagisa was the main reason that she didn't try to join the group. At least with Terasaka's group, everyone seemed to have a transparent personality (Hara, Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu), or just kept to themselves (Hazama, Takebayashi).

Her ideal group would have been group two. At least she sort of knew Mimura.

"Hey, hey, hey," Hara poked Aiko's side repeatedly. "Want to play cards? We're playing bluff."

Aiko was about to decline when she saw everyone (except Takebayashi who was intently watching anime on his phone) staring at her expectantly while holding cards.

"Yeah, ok,"

The game was peaceful enough, with Terasaka occasionally slamming a fist down on the train and earning a few hisses from the other groups whenever Hazama called his bluff. Soon, it became apparent that Hazama would win, and the game broke up, with Yoshida and Muramatsu falling asleep and Terasaka having a very intense conversation with Takebayashi about… maid cafes?

"So Chikuchi-san, how did you get to E class?" Hara asked.

"Pretty weird of them to take in kids during the year," Hazama added lazily, but Aiko could tell she was interested.

"Uh…" Aiko considered bluffing, but what could she say? "I failed the midterms and the chairman dropped me here."

"Seriously?" Hazama said. "Loads of people do. They wont throw you in here because you failed one thing."

Well that was news to her.

"I've been getting bad grades every year here. Ōno-sensei always wanted to drop me here, but my grades weren't bad enough to be in this class with no questions asked. Plus in the second year finals, I did well enough to stay in the main campus."

"So what went different this year?" Hara asked.

Aiko hesitated. "My siblings were born right before the test."

Hazama cringed, while Hara squeaked in excitement. "Siblings?"

"Triplets. My dad was overseas for the past month, so I skipped school to help out my mom."

"And got no studying done," Hazama drawled. "So how's your mom taking the news of you joining the nobodies? Can't imagine it's easy to pop out three kids and hear that your oldest daughter's future has gone to shit."

Aiko cringed. Hazama was no BS.

"Yeah… my mom freaked."

 _Freaked_ was not an accurate term. Sleep deprivation and residual labor pains along with the bad news caused her mom to care a whole lot more than normal. Her mom was now officially not talking to her, and Aiko had caught her muttering about disgraces to the family.

Hazama chuckled. "Ha. Same. My mom's a psycho. I got down here after, and I quote, _failed to devote my attention to the maths and sciences._ Hey Hara, want to spill the beans on how _you_ got here?"

Hara huffed, shooting a cackling Hazama a dirty look. "A school-mandated dieting plan gone wrong," she mumbled.

"Ouch," said Aiko. Hara didn't even need to diet. A familiar feeling of irritation washed over her; who did the chairman think he was, forcing students to diet? Freaking cookie cutter system.

Meanwhile, Korosensei caused a minor disturbance by flying through the window.

 _"Sir!"_ said Kataoka reprovingly; rushing around their compartment to make sure no outsider saw that.

"Missed the departure, sensei?" Sugaya laughed.

"Gerk," Korosensei replied, as Okano, Kataoka and Isogai attepted to stab him.

"This trip sucks balls," Yoshida muttered, as group three stood in the long line to leave the Kiyomizu-dera. Aiko privately agreed.

"Where is sensei?" Aiko inquired.

"Who knows?" Hazama said. "Let's just go to a street shop after this. I'll text sensei."

"The face cleaners seem like a good idea," Hara mused.

"Maybe," Aiko said. Over the past few hours, she had grown to like Hara. The girl was extremely kind and always looked out for Aiko, knowing full well that the girl was still unused to the whole assassination. Aiko appreciated that; it seemed like everyone had taken the assassination into stride.

"Lame. I say we give him the nastiest tasting food there is, let him go crazy and let Red Eye have his fill," Hazama scoffed.

Aiko kind of liked Hazama too. She was… blunt and seemed to have no qualms about appearing kind, sweet or even sane, unlike many other class E girls. Hazama didn't mess around, and Aiko was thankful for that

"You and I both know that wont work," Hara said, not even bothering to look at the girl.

"I can dream," Hazama said.

"Maybe we could ask the boys what they think," Aiko said.

The three turned to the other side of the road. Takebayashi seemed to have said something to annoy Terasaka, who was holding the skinner boy in a headlock, while Muramatsu and Yoshida cheered him on.

"No way," Hara said. "I think we should- Oh hello, sensei, what took you so long?"

Korosensei in his (barely passable) human disguise had appeared.

"Sorry~ I got caught up in a samurai play."

"Anyway, we've finished sightseeing. Try one of these cleansing face pads. They're really good!"

"I don't know," Korosensei said, rubbing his globular head with a tentacle. "I'd rather you not see what that'd pick up."

Hara cajoled Korosensei into trying on a few. Aiko shot a frantic look in Red Eye's direction.

 _And bam._ She thought. _A clear headshot._

"See? That's what I'm telling about," Korosensei said. What? Aiko whirled around. The bullet had lodged itself in one of the pads, leaving their teacher unscathed. "These pads have picked up so much mucous that they can stop a passing bullet."

"Are you freakin' serious?" Aiko mumbled.

"I swear," Terasaka looked extremely upset. "He is unkillable."

"Anyway," Korosensei chirped jovially. "Should we continue with the tour?"

His phone began to ring. "Excuse me," he said. "Hello, Nagisa-kun!"

Silence.

"What? Tell me where you are." Korosensei's tone had become serious immediately, with a hint of urgency.

More silence.

"I'm coming right away," He said, hanging up. "I'm sorry. There has been an emergency and Nagisa-kun's group needs me right away."

And with that, he flew off.

Aiko barely had anytime to comprehend what happened, when the vendor ushered everyone away as it was closing time.

"You were _what_?" Kurahashi asked wide-eyed.

"Kidnapped," chirped Kayano, sounding almost proud. "By a gang of high school thugs. Korosensei and the others saved the day, though."

"That's awful," Kataoka said. "I hope that you both aren't hurt."

 _And you're all perfectly fine? Not traumatized?_ Aiko wanted to say, but didn't dare to.

"Bumps and bruises here are there," Kayano said. "Karma has it the worst though."

The rickety sliding door flew open with a crash, and in it stomped a very agitated Nakamura and an amused looking Fuwa. Both were splashed with bath water and what looked like soap lather.

"Our one chance to see him naked…" Nakamura groaned and flung herself on an unsuspecting Aiko.

"Naked? Who? _Karasuma-sensei?_ " Aiko choked out, completely started.

"Noooo! _Korosensei!_ " Nakamura said. "Now hug me. I need emotional support."

"Doesn't answer why you want to perve on our teacher though."

"It was for assassination purposes. To gather intel! Besides, Okajima and Nagisa were with us too."

"Yup, totally reconnaissance related," Aiko said, laughing a little. Nakamura's hilarious escapade with Korosensei was the highlight of the trip so far.

"Yeah!"

"Don't blame me if I don't believe you. Okajima-kun was there too."

"That didn't help my case at all," Nakamura pouted, detaching herself from Aiko. "Hey Rinka! I need to talk to you."

And with that she was off. Aiko smiled a little; Nakamura seemed a bit flighty, but nice- far cry from the unabashed delinquency she showcased in their first and second year. The E class had helped her after all.

"Nice to see you're getting along with the others," a firm voice piped up from behind her. Aiko whirled around and found a smiling Kataoka.

"Yeah… Everyone's really nice," she said, touched that Kataoka had bothered to keep an eye on her even through it probably wasn't her job to do so.

"Has Korosensei come around to talking to you alone yet?" the taller girl asked.

"Huh?" Aside from a discussion about her practice test and how she could improve, Korosensei hadn't said a word to her in private about the assassination and how she was handling it. That had all been Karasuma-sensei.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Kataoka said guiltily. "I'm sure he will get to you soon. Between our… less than desired performance on the midterms and the class excursion, he is busy."

"I'm sure he is."

"Megu-chan! Aiko-chan! Come on! We're all having some girl bonding time," Yada waved over enthusiastically. Aiko-chan. That was a new development (not that Aiko was complaining).

Wait. Did Yada say _girl bonding time?_

Oh no.

"Ew, who wants to talk about boys?" Kataoka grimaced. Okano and Hazama looked equally disgusted, while Yada, Kurahashi and Fuwa looked excited.

"That's what girls do on field trips," Nakamura crossed her arms over her chest and looked at everyone expectantly. Most girls looked away, while some turned red and mumbled sheepishly. "Fine, I'll start. Isogai and Maehara are decent I guess,"

Maehara? Aiko gagged inwardly. She may or may not have actually choked in real life, as Kayano next to her burst into a fit of giggles. Isogai wasn't such a bad option; he was nice, smart and didn't seem the type to date five girls at once or ask out any randos (yes that was a direct jab at Maehara).

In all her thinking, Aiko has missed some conversation and now the girls were grilling Kanzaki.

"You can have anyone you want!" someone laughed. That was true. Kanzaki was very pretty and had the reserved, but kindly personality many boys wanted. Plus Aiko, Hazama and Hara spent half an hour in the train giggling at Muramatsu and Yoshida 'gushing' over the girl, had were roaring with laughter when Yoshida realized that the girls were eavesdropping and subsequently went purple.

Huh. She, Hara and Hazama sort of had some 'girl bonding'.

"Mm, I don't know about Isogai and _Maehara,"_ Okano interjected the tickling session, saying the playboy's name as if he killed her mother, leaving Aiko wondering what exactly happened between them before for this seemingly one-sided hate. "If you asked me, Karma's the best looking,"

"That guy?" Kataoka scoffed. "Too bad his personality resembles one of a psychopath."

Man, Kataoka seemed to low-key love big words. Maybe Aiko should start shipping her with a dictionary rather than Isogai, which everyone seemed to love, their reason being that an ikemen relationship was something from the gods.

"He's not that bad," Okuda said gently, but to no avail. Bitch-sensei had walked in the room and announced bedtime.

Turns out, Bitch-sensei was worse than the girls when it came to gossiping. All it took was a little bit of prodding and Kurahashi's puppy eyes, and the woman instantly joined them on the sleeping bags, preparing to spill the beans on her assassin lovelife.

Said stories were so risqué and _graphic_ , the Aiko was unable to look at anyone in the eye, and was sure that her face was beet red. Okuda seemed to have fainted from embarrassment, while Kataoka and Hayami looked like something sour had exploded in their mouths. Yada, however, was drinking everything up.

"And? Tell us more!" she said. The other girls groaned.

"Well," said the teacher flipping her hair. "There is one, and- HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she yelled, pointing to Hara and Kayano. Oh wait- not them. Between them was…

Korosensei.

" _Seriously?"_ Aiko groaned.

"Don't think you can waltz in on out girl talk," Bitch-sensei said dramatically. Geez, _girl talk_? It was like the teacher was about to explain periods and sex to the class, although she was explaining much worse. Aiko may never be able to look at fire pokers the same way again.

"But I wanted to hear some stories too~"

"Yeah? Well you have to spill on your love life!" someone said. Immediately, the girls began to pester Korosensei, who couldn't handle the heat and flew off.

"Oh no he didn't!" Bitch-sensei said. "Slit his throat and make him confess!"

A frenzy of girls ran out the dorm, some grabbing knives and guns. Aiko picked up her pistol and ran out with them. Hey, this might actually kill him off.

Korosensei shrieked and zipped along the hall, dodging some bullets and knives thrown. However, their chances of 'slitting his throat and making him confess' diminished considerably when they spotted the boys heading right towards him.

"Oh no!" Okajima yelled.

"Brake! Brake!" Fuwa cried, but everyone collided and lay on the floor laughing. Aiko joined in too. This class was actually fun.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Apologies for the long wait; I had exams and totally lost track of time.**

 **Sorry that this chapter seems to have some canon inaccuracies (in the manga and anime, Bitch-sensei never had the chance to actually talk about her life, and the scene with the girls talking is cut short). As I said in the first chapter, this story is going to focus on the girls a lot more, and I wanted to develop on that.**

 **Also, it may seem like Aiko is right now irrelevant to the plot and seems to be harshly judging people (like when she labeled Okuda and Kanzaki as 'dead inside', and deems Terasaka's group as 'delinquents'). She will have more of an impact to the storyline later, as she is a bit confused about where she stands right now. She appreciates E class and finds it refreshing, but hasn't fully grasped the concept of assassination just as yet, causing her to hold back and not take initiative. About the whole judging, keep in mind that Aiko has just come out of the main school system. She still holds some of their ideals unknowingly and will take some time for her to open up, trust and not immediately label people.**

 **Aiko's family situation will come soon (** _ **if you have any names for the triplets, mother or father, leave it in the reviews. I may use them)**_ **. Also we'll soon see a more detailed Korosensei- Aiko relationship (not romantically- I'm not equipped with writing that).**

 **Thank you to all the wonderful people who followed, favorited and reviewed. You get a virtual hug!**

 **-Spiderlover.**


	5. Chapter 5- contribution time

"I'm home," Aiko said, pushing the door open and revealing… chaos.

"Welcome back," a tired looking woman with medium length hair said, holding a baby and trying to feed another. "We missed you. Was the trip fun?"

"Yeah," Aiko said, dragging her suitcase to her room, avoiding all the obstacles of toys, hampers and the occasional diaper. The trip was fun. The incident with Korosensei had served as an icebreaker for the students, and afterwards, the girls were up talking until two in the morning, while Bitch-sensei conveniently ignored them. This finally stopped after Karasuma-sensei stormed in covering his eyes and sharply told them to all sleep or else. While that would have normally scared them into obeying, the residual excitement of the day had given them all unexpected courage (or stupidity) and they all giggled and yelled protests at their teacher until he gave up and went away, grumbling about modern day teenagers. He must have warned Korosensei about their unruliness, for the octopus didn't even try to stop them.

The ride home was significantly more fun than the ride to Kyoto. The girls had been asleep for the most part, which the boys took advantage of. Okajima had brought out his camera yelling something about how the material was going to keep him satisfied for days, which woke Kataoka, who woke up anyone else by yelling at the boy. After waking up, Aiko sat with Fuwa, Hara and Hazama and idly chatted about E class. They found out that Hazama and Aiko lived fairly near to each other, which lead to the two girls taking the bus home from the train station. It was pretty awkward. The girls really weren't good at sustaining a conversation.

"Can you help out Aoi? Just hold her to stop her from crying!" Her mother Akemi said anxiously, hoisting Riku further up her waist. Hansuke, the third triplet, was refusing to drink from the bottle thrust at her.

Aiko quickly picked up Aoi. The baby's cries subsided as the teenager gently rocked her.

"Now come on, listen to your sister- your only sister. No- no- no don't cry! Come on, sisters have to stick together,"

Miraculously, that worked. Aoi stopped crying, and settled her big dark eyes on the boys who were causing trouble. Aiko sighed, but didn't try to intervene. Hansuke and Riku didn't seem to like her, which was a shame, as she was actually present for their birth.

Don't ask. The scene was traumatizing, but apparently Aoi's birth had been messier.

The door banged open, causing Hansuke to wail. "I'm home!" Aiko's father Takashi called from the doorway. He was a pretty short man, only a few inches taller than Aiko, and barely taller than his wife.

"Perfect timing!" her mother said, more stressed out than ever. "Take Hansuke."

Takashi nodded to his wife and gently smiled to his oldest daughter. "How was the trip?"

"Good!" Aiko said, stroking Aoi's cheeks. "In fact in the evening, Korosensei-" she stopped dead. What was he doing? She almost blew the international secret and it hadn't been a week!

"Korosensei?" her father said, frowning.

"Korosensei?" Aiko said, pretending to be confused, heart thumping. "I said Karasuma-sensei. He's my teacher."

"That's probably what I heard," her father said, not bothering to take his eyes off Hansuke. "Anyway, I'll take Aoi. Wash up and rest; you must be tired."

Aiko murmured her thanks and caught her mother's eye. Akemi didn't bother to return the gaze and swiftly turned back to Riku. She was clearly still mad with Aiko joining the E class. That stung, as the reason Aiko missed the midterms was caring for Akemi herself. At least her father didn't seem to be mad at her.

Aiko closed the door behind her when she went into her room and promptly jumped a foot in the air. Sitting on the floor as if everything was perfectly normal was Korosensei himself.

"Sensei?" she whisper-yelled in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Meeting and having a conversation with my newest student of course!" he said. Aiko glared at him. "I made it a point to visit my students at the beginning of the year to see how they found the class. Since you joined late, I thought now would be the perfect time!"

Privately, Aiko thought before the Kyoto field trip would have been a much better time, but at least Korosensei was here now.

Except, it was really, really awkward. Aiko had never had a teacher in her room before, or a teacher who appeared to care about what went on in her house.

"You have new sibling, I see," he said, sensing the uneasiness in the air. "Aoi, Hansuke and Riku, am I right?"

Aiko blanched. "Just how long have you been here, sensei?" she said, snapping a bit more than intended.

"Long enough to bond with the triplets. Turns out sensei is as good with babies as he is with teenagers!"

"They saw you?" Aiko said dubiously. "Aren't you an international secret?"

Sensei pouted. That was new. "They're babies, Chikuchi-san. I doubt that they'd remember this meeting ever again."

That was true.

"However, the same can not be said with your parents," he shot her a piercing glaze.

He had noticed the almost slip up. Aiko's heart sank.

"Sorry, Sensei."

He simply hummed in acceptance and the pair stayed in silence for a few moments.

"So Chikuchi-san, how have you found E class so far?"

The dreaded questions had begun rolling in. Aiko groaned inwardly as she begun to answer. "Good," she said, hoping that would satisfy Korosensei.

"I'm going to need more than that, Chikuchi-san." Apparently, it hadn't.

"Everyone's really nice so far," Aiko said tentatively. "They've been welcoming, and I think I've made a few friends already."

"And the teachers?"

"Karasuma-sensei is great. He's taught me a lot about knife work and shooting. Bi- Irina-sensei is a good teacher, but has kissed me a lot more than I would have liked."

Korosensei chuckled. "That is a common complaint by the students. You're not upset, having your possible first kiss taken from you?"

That was personal. "I don't really care," she said nonchalantly. That part wasn't true. She had actually been quite upset for some time. Aiko had always imagined that her first kiss would be taken by someone she really liked, but what was done was done. "Though I would have thought she would be filed for sexual harassment already."

"Ideally," Korosensei said amiably. "However, the government doesn't seem to deal with woman harassers as harshly than if the harasser were male."

"True," she said quietly.

"And how about sensei?" Korosensei asked hopefully. "How do you find him?"

Really? So blatantly?

"You're fine," she said. "You teach well, although the whole assassination part is kind of weird."

"How so?" Korosensei questioned. She knew she was treading on dangerous territory, but something inside her made her continue.

"I have to kill my _teacher_ ," she said. "How is it not weird?"

"I'm blowing up the planet in less than a year," he said. "Isn't it in your best interests to kill me off?"

"Maybe," Aiko said hurriedly, not wanting a reiteration of exactly why her teacher was a menace to humanity. "But I don't think I can kill a living being," she whispered. Korosensei's eyes seemed to soften. "But I'll have to get used to it," she said. "I don't want my siblings dying before eighty!"

Korosensei laughed. "High hopes! You better kill me before graduation then."

"Oh I will," she smiled. "I may not be the one to kill you, but I will be elemental in doing so."

"And you will! Karasuma tells me that you are especially promising in short ranged shooting."

Aiko flushed. This was the first time she had been praised in a while.

"But tell me, what are you passionate about?"

Aiko froze. That was random. "If I had to say, I enjoy programming."

If Korosensei had eyebrows he would have raised them. "What languages do you know?"

"I'm good with Python, JavaScript and Ruby, but I know a bit of HTML and Perl as well," she said. Korosensei was one of the first people she told about her passion. Many thought it was unusual for girls to enjoy coding.

"That's wonderful, Chikuchi-san! So far the only people who know a bit about programming languages are Mimura and Okajima."

"Are they good at it?"

"Their ability is limited to interpreting some programs, but they don't yet know how to create code like you do. You will be extremely useful in the assassination this way," Korosensei said warmly.

"Thank you, sensei," she said. It was nice to know that she'd be useful for _something._

.

.

The next few days of the assassination classroom were fairly uneventful, or as uneventful as a class comprised of assassins in training and a Mach 20 monster could be. Aiko was shaping up quickly in the physical work, especially with handling pistols. She wasn't crazy good like Hayami yet, but she was able to get good shots in, and usually hit a target. Additionally, Korosensei had taken it upon himself to broadcast to the class that she was a programmer. Immediately, Kataoka, Nagisa and Okajima (the oddest team ever) sought her out for a project to collect intelligence regarding Korosensei.

It had been a great success.

 _"So you're saying the best time to strike is right after he 'teleports' somewhere?" she had asked to clarify._

 _"Yes," Kataoka said. "It will be the best time to strike."_

 _Nagisa's hesitant voice piped up. "We don't know about it yet. No one has figured out the amount of time we have before he becomes fully aware of his senses."_

 _Everyone groaned. Nagisa was the database of the class and knew the most about their teacher. If he said it wasn't possible, it most probably wasn't._

 _"I think we can safely assume we have a buffer of one millisecond before he returns back to his normal self," Okajima said seriously._

 _Aiko shook her head. "Cutting it too close," she said. "Leave it as half."_

 _"And you'll be able to manage it?" Okajima asked, as Nagisa scribbled down '.5 ms' on his trusty notepad._

 _"The computer will do it," Aiko said._

 _"Then it's settled," decided Kataoka firmly. The others nodded in assent. Aiko felt strangely warm inside; it had been ages since someone had considered her input and valued her opinions._

 _After school, Aiko, Kataoka and Okajima met up at Okajima's house (neither Aiko nor Kataoka were too happy about that, but Aiko's house was full of babies, Kataoka's mother was home, Nagisa refused to show up or volunteer his home for reasons unknown, and Okajima's house was empty) and automated a small anti sensei pistol (courtesy of their human teachers) to follow a simple timer. Aiko did most of the coding and technical work, but Kataoka proved herself useful for the fiddly bits._

 _Time went by so quickly and the work took so long that Aiko snuck into her house at midnight, exhausted, but exhilarated. Six hours later, she and Nagisa mounted the tiny pistol into a crack in the wall and dabbed the area around it with camouflaging paint that Kataoka had coerced (read: forced) Sugaya into lending them. He had been a little salty about Kataoka, but agreed to help them out nevertheless._

 _Over the next two days, whenever Korosensei zoomed into the room, the pistol shot at him. Unfortunately, Korosensei discovered what was going on pretty quickly despite Aiko's programming it to fire in different ranges every time so he would let down his guard and her hope that he would take at least one more day to figure it out. However, they were able to somewhat pin down their teacher's reaction time to an eighth of a millisecond._

 _So the mission was sort of (?) a success. It hadn't been easy breaking the newfound news to the class though._

All easy, but rewarding and… fun. Aiko couldn't remember the last time she had fun when being productive. She didn't even think it was possible.

One day, she was walking to school with Kataoka and Kurahashi, when Okajima came barreling up to them.

"Guys!" he yelled, tripping over a pebble and nearly falling on Kataoka. Aiko stopped him from falling over entirely.

"Thanks," he said, regaining his breath. "Guys, guess what I have."

"Issues?" quipped Sugino. Okajima shot him a scathing look.

"Funny, Sugino, funny. No- we have a new student coming in!"

"Really?" asked Nagisa. Kataoka simply scoffed.

"That's old news. Karasuma-sensei emailed Isogai and I about it already."

Okajima's face contorted into what he attempted to be a sly grin. "Yes, but did he send you a picture?"

They all gasped and crowded around Okajima's phone. His background picture was a picture of a pink haired girl with delicate features, her poker face flawless. Trying to ignore the fact that Okajima had made her his _background picture_ , Aiko commented on the photo.

"She seems nice."

"Nice?" Okajima looked aghast. " _Nice?_ This girl is the new student we all needed! Just look at her body!"

"The picture is from shoulders up," Kurahashi deadpanned.

"I can tell, all right?" he snapped, and Kataoka made a move to lecture him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Let's go see her!"

The six made their way into the class, and came face to face with a…

Giant metal box.

"Okay, so our new student is a transformer," Aiko deadpanned. Kurahashi giggled uncertainly as the other students came in.

Terasaka swore under his breath (in English) and sunk into his chair. Aiko thought he heard something about the situation getting out of hand, but chalked it up to the boy being cynical as usual.

Aiko warily slipped into her seat as Karasuma sensei explained that the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery was a privately owned AI, donated to the government for the purpose of the mission. That was just fantastic. Of all the people, Aiko had to be the one to sit next to the newbie.

Maybe she would be nice?

.

.

It turned out that the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery was a nightmare. Throughout the day, she shot and shot at Korosensei, learning more and more; while Aiko thought she would go deaf and/or go nuts from the constant noise. Her classmates weren't faring any better; even Karma who seemed uncaring about everything looked annoyed after the second period and disappeared for the rest of the day. More disturbingly, she seemed to have gotten the data collected regarding Korosensei's reaction time, which made Aiko's stomach turn. What other data had the AI got on the students themselves?

During lunch, after cleaning up the bullets, Aiko managed to pull Fuwa, Hara and Hazama aside to explain the predicament. Fuwa hadn't seemed too bothered, and begun to go on about this manga she had read about a rogue AI, but Hazama and Hara decided to take the matter to Karasuma-sensei.

Said man seemed unconcerned, stating that their private information was secure. Even after Hara pressed him about the possible violation of their privacy rights, he remained adamant that the AI wasn't a problem. He managed to convince Hazama and Hara that it wasn't an issue, but didn't shake Aiko's opinion.

She didn't know what to do.

The next day, Terasaka had duct taped the AI's guns into her/its body, which stopped the shooting. Unfortunately, everyone knew it was a temporary solution, and that the government would have something to say about it. The assassination would be taken up by an AI, at the expense of everyone else.

Despite than, Aiko had to admit that the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery had a pretty foolproof plan. Its reaction time was almost on par with Korosensei's, its stamina was up to mark, and it had endless ammunition. Overall, the AI seemed to have the best chance of actually killing their teacher by graduation. Aiko actually considered letting the AI be.

 _No, screw that,_ she thought. The AI was an intruder. It was stealing what was rightfully theirs. The assassination did not belong to it. Aiko had to reclaim it, if she wanted any chance in hell of controlling whether or not her siblings would live. An idea popped into her head.

That was why Aiko found herself tugging on Korosensei's sleeve at the end of the day, saying:

"Sensei, I know how to fix this."

.

.

 **Hi all!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this. I decided to show a little bit on how Aiko is contributing to the assassination. She'll be making more and more contributions as they story progresses.**

 **If Aiko's reasons for being worried about the students' data seem unclear, don't worry. They'll be revealed further in the story.**

 **Aiko's family will be making more appearances.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not endorse in sexual harassment in any way. Unfortunately, the students' situation in Assassination Classroom is complicated. They risk compromising chances of killing Korosensei if they file a complaint, so it puts them at great risk of these kinds of incidents. I will be elaborating on that further in the story.**

 **Thank you to all the fantastic people who reviewed, followed an favorited!**

 **~SpiderLover** **J**


	6. Chapter 6- reality time

Korosensei had taken her 'solution' somewhat well.

"Sensei, the AI is dangerous," she told him outright, after he waved the last student (Okuda) out of class.

Korosensei sighed. "Chikuchi-san, I've mentioned this to the class before. The Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery is another student in this class. She has every right to kill me as the rest of you do."

Aiko's blood boiled. He was disregarding her opinions- just like the main campus teachers. Well, she was good and done with that.

"I'm sorry, sensei, but I disagree," she said. Korosensei didn't say a word, which Aiko took to be a good sign. "She is a student by technicality only. _It_ is an instrument used by a government to try its hand in assassinating you."

"I understand where you are coming from, Chikuchi-san," Korosensei said. "Yet you must understand that sensei is unable to do anything about it due to his contract between the government and himself. However, everything aside, this doesn't give me any idea why exactly you think the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery is dangerous."

"Sensei, she had somehow got our personal data," Aiko said.

Korosensei did not speak.

"Oh," he finally said, looking like he was actually taken aback for once.

"Remember the intelligence gathering mission that Kataoka-san, Okajima-kun, Nagisa-kun and I took up? We did not provide our information to Karasuma-senei or Irina-sensei yet, which means that the government should not know of the results. I also double-checked emails sent from all of us to the government or to anyone who may be providing information to the government, and found no results. And the only copy of the information was saved on Kataoka-san's laptop."

"The only logical conclusion we can reach here is that the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery can access the devices of students," Korosensei said quietly. Aiko felt a gust off wind, and a weight was removed from her skirt's side pocket.

"Sensei has taken you phone to the bathroom for the time being," he said.

"Anyway, sensei," Aiko smiled at him, already cringing at the thought of _where_ her phone was in the bathroom. "This is good news. Now you have the chance to make adjustments to the AI, since technically she can cause harm to fellow students and you are disciplining her."

"Chikuchi-san, you have really seemed to think this through," Korosensei mused. She had. It was hard not to plot revenge against a device that was shooting barrage after barrage of bullets- right next to her.

"Sensei is proud of you," he said. "You have becoming an excellent assassin, willing to find loopholes and exploit them to get to your target."

Good god, when he put it like that…

Aiko was tempted to scrap the whole plan, but changed her mind. She was already in E class, aided an assassin in trying to kill her teacher and was a somewhat active member of intelligence gathering and assassination. There was no point in trying to be a normal girl after this.

"Sensei will help you," Korosensei said finally. "Because he wants to aid his students."

Aiko smiled on the inside. "Well sensei, here is my plan…"

.

.

Five hours later, Aiko and Korosensei had finished gathering the adjustments. They had downloaded code off the internet, and Korosensei had a stash of vital programs lying around (Aiko didn't really want to know how he had gotten that), which when put together, Aiko's specialty, would change the AI drastically.

It wasn't difficult. After taking apart the AI, Aiko realized that the makers had already equipped her with basic facial expression analysis and a conversation library. The duo just had to reactivate it, and move it to the front end of its code. Then they had linked several other pieces of code to it, in order to enhance the AI's personality and help it be a better member of the class.

"What are you doing?" she/it asked.

"Simply enabling you to be a better team player," Korosensei said, fiddling with the backing.

"I do not understand," she/it said. "Student Aiko Chikuchi, you are helping jeopardize the best chances the world has of killing this creature. Reconsider your decisions."

Aiko deeply wanted to tell the darn AI exactly what she thought of her, but Korosensei replied before she could get a word in.

"Now, now, Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery, try to understand the students' perspective in this. This assassination has been theirs for half a term now! How would you feel if you were in the same situation and an external body tried to take over your project?"

"I can not feel, Korosensei," she/it said blankly.

"With the new code, you'll be able to," Aiko muttered, twisting at a screw.

"Try to understand the benefit of teamwork. The students don't have anything against you personally- they are only upset that you are disrupting their lessons and assassination. Imagine if you worked with them as a team. Wouldn't that be much better a chance of killing me?"

"My statistics agree that there would be," she/it said. "Do what you must, Korosensei, Aiko Chikuchi."

"Glad you feel that way," he said. In a minute, he installed all the software at mach speed.

"Thank you sensei," the AI said. "One question though: what purpose does a directory of the world's best sweets have in the assassination?"

"Sensei!"

.

.

Aiko sighed as she sunk into her bead. Her parents didn't even notice her sneak back inside her house. From the lack of worries text messages on her phone (which was now filthy, by the way), they hadn't even noticed she was gone.

She didn't even realize when she had fallen asleep, but woke up to the insistent beeping of her alarm, and her father's yells to keep it down or she would wake the babies. Aiko didn't even try to argue with that.

She was out of the house in fifteen minutes (since Hansuke had woken up and started crying), and begun her trek up the mountain alone, apprehension gnawing at her stomach. It wasn't the fact that she was nervous that her code went wrong- Korosensei had assured her that he's double check everything, but this would be the first time all her classmates would see her code.

Her work.

She didn't know why she worried about that. Many of her classmates knew about the semi-successful project of hers, but this would be the first time everyone would directly see what she did and would make their opinions. The AI had been in her hands. Aiko and Korosensei screwed up, or they didn't.

Even if it was a success, Aiko wasn't sure about caring so much about what her classmates thought. She was done with that- since her time in the main campus. She had made a deal with herself- she was here for the assassination and grades only; her classmates shouldn't have mattered to her. Ever since her failed friendships, constant social isolation and mockery for her incompetence, she had decided that her best solution was to have cut herself off. After all, if people knew nothing about you, they had nothing to go against you about.

E class had somehow changed that.

If her life had been this weird manga that Fuwa kept rambling about, Aiko would have been utterly grateful, and probably would have cried out of thankfulness to someone. Unsurprisingly, real life didn't work that way for her. First of all, she wasn't 'utterly grateful'; she didn't know if her involvement was harmful to her in the long run. Over the years, she had formulated a strategy to keep her out of trouble, and now said strategy was going down the drain. This new sense of belonging felt weird more than anything else. And secondly, imagine her crying to someone else in the E class! Hara would comfort her (since she was literally the most sane person on the planet); Fuwa would make some obscure anime reference (again); Kataoka would dub her crazy; Okajima would somehow make the situation seem uncomfortably sexual, and Hazama would be _really_ weird about it and/or would attempt to perform an exorcism. Gosh, Aiko wouldn't be able to look at any of them in the eye.

They were all assassins, after all. Aiko had taken (a lot of) time to accept that, but she was getting to it. They were the planet's unknown only hope, and would save it by killing off their teacher in under a year.

Through all of this, Aiko had reached their classroom, when Fuwa pulled her in.

"Get in here- the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery has gone completely insane!"

So they all noticed it. A crowd of classmates and a very confused Bitch-sensei had crowded around the larger AI, who was chatting away to Kanzaki, while engaging Chiba in a board game (was it chess?)

"Good morning, Chikuchi-san!" she/it chirped, 'noticing' Aiko enter. "It turns out that your code was undoubtedly useful! I'm having a great time with my new friends, and I will be forever grateful to you!"

Oh wow. Korosensei had really enhanced the personality program when Aiko was in bed. She/it seemed like some dating sim now- true to that, Takebayashi was standing in a corner, staring at the AI with rapturous eyes, trying not to drool.

"You did that?" Sugino asked, eyes wide.

"Sort of- Korosensei and I did it together though," Aiko said awkwardly. She and Sugino had never really talked before.

"That is so cool," he said, grinning, turning his head back to the AI after hearing Chiba bash his head to the table. Turns out, the AI had won- again.

Aiko allowed herself a little smile. Maybe not feeling chronically irrelevant once in a while wouldn't hurt her after all.

.

.

Unfortunately, the good times didn't last. Bubbly Ritsu (for that was what Kayano named her) was great fun to be around, but during the night, her creators had taken out all of Korosensei's and Aiko's work.

"The government was not happy," Karasuma-sensei said stiffly. "They are now adding 'enhancing her system' to the list of how the octopus could break his contract, and are banning students from doing so as well."

His eyes seemed to bore into Aiko, who clenched her teeth and sunk in her chair, ignoring sympathetic looks from Okuda and Sugaya. She really thought she had found a loophole there!

But it was too easy for the adults to ruin everything.

"Chikuchi-san, I need to talk to you outside," Karasuma-sensei said. Amidst the hushed whispers and concerned glances, she swallowed hard and on wobbly legs, exited the room.

"Sensei?" she prompted.

"Firstly, as your teacher, I wanted to tell you that you did well with the code," he said straightforwardly. Aiko didn't budge; Karasuma-sensei wouldn't pull her out of class to tell her that.

"However," ah there was the dreaded 'however', "as a representative from the government, you have to know that the higher-ups are not pleased with you aiding your teacher in tampering with Ritsu."

"What? Why?" she couldn't believe it. She hadn't done a thing to hurt Ritsu's capabilities- if anything she had helped enhance them, and widened Ritsu's knowledge on killing Korosensei. Why on earth would the government have an issue with that?

"Why, sensei?" she asked again, voice cracking a bit. "If they analyzed what we put in there, they'd know that I left her original capabilities intact. I've upgraded her."

"I know, Chikuchi-san," he said, almost desperately, running his hand through his hair. "But the government sees it as a threatening move. Think about it- we all got direct orders to allow Ritsu to be a part of the class, and let her take over the assassination. "

"Well, the students didn't," Aiko interrupted, tears threatening to escape her eyes. This wasn't fair at all.

"They don't see you as students. As far as the officials are concerned, all of you are contracted killers, owned by them and the chairman. They don't have to give you the direct orders- they take it for granted that you will since you teachers and I were."

"That doesn't explain why me helping Korosensei is a threatening move."

"They see it as rebellion," Karasuma-sensei sighed. "They expect Korosensei to meddle with any threat, since he is the target after all. But you are supposed to be against him."

"He's our teacher!" Aiko burst out. "He's not just a target to us!"

"I know!" Karasuma-sensei raised his voice a little. "It's completely unfair, Chikuchi-san, and I know that. They don't and you know that. They do not care about your education as long as your target is neutralized."

Aiko didn't say anything. She wasn't mad at Karasuma-sensei, but was disgusted with the entire situation. "So what should I do now?"

"Keep your head down," Karasuma-sensei said. "Do not use Ritsu on your own for any assassination project, or attempt to upgrade her again. Then they really will take action."

Aiko was ready to cry at that. It was so unfair. Their entire class was a safety hazard; everyone carried around guns and knives and were trained to use them to kill. But the second she tried something innovative- something that wasn't ordered by the government, she was shot down- because a bunch of men were afraid of her using her own brain.

But what could she do, the practical side of her argued. Disobeying the government would be an extremely stupid idea, and would probably earn her some intense monitoring from the higher ups. She wouldn't risk it for now- she would obey them.

"One more thing," she asked hollowly. "Is Terasaka on their watch list too? He tried to incapacitate Ritsu directly, and admitted to doing so."

Karasuma-sensei sighed heavily. "No. They do not think that he has the intelligence to further tamper with Ritsu or the assassination."

Actually, that made some sense. Terasaka was brash and hotheaded, but wasn't smart enough to cause any real damage.

"You give the government reports about our abilities?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"I do."

"What did you say about me, sensei?"

He was quiet for a minute.

"I'm not at the liberty to tell you."

Aiko nodded, feeling extremely tired at the moment, and slipped back into class, not caring if Karasuma-sensei had anything else to tell her.

However, she did not expect the class to look like something out of a children's movie, with flower petals everywhere and students holding intricate bouquets.

"Chikuchi-san!" Yada piped up. "Look! Ritsu's decided that she's on our side now!"

Only half listening to Mimura explain how Korosensei had left it up to Ritsu to decide between her personalities, Aiko contemplated their future. The E class needed to be careful, or else they were in for danger later on.

What would she do?

.

.

 **Hey all!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know some things are different here from canon material, but to be honest, I thought that the government was way too chill about the students' (and Korosensei's) to interfere with Ritsu. The future of the world was at stake- you would think that they'd be a little more uptight about what exactly the students did. I thought they'd be more worried if a student disobeyed them, which is exactly what Aiko did in a way.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed some insight about Aiko's thoughts about the E class. I wanted her transition from 'main campus robot' to 'contributing member to the E class' to be smooth, relatable and realistic, even though she isn't quite there yet. I hope I made it clear- tell me what you think.**

 **Just wanted to put it out there that I will be replying to all reviews (unless the person hasn't signed in because I cant do that them), since I appreciate each and every one of you who reads my story and gives me feedback.**

 **Thank you to all of you for reading, and to those unicorns who reviewed, followed and favorited. Seriously- you guys make my day.**

 **-SpiderLover** **J** **J**


	7. Chapter 7- conflict time

"You're WHAT?" Fuwa gasped.

"I'm being monitored by the government," Aiko said simply. After much trepidation, the more confident side of her (which she honestly thought gave up of her like three years ago) decided that Aiko was going to suck it up and _confine in someone_ before if was too late. That 'someone' had somehow became two people, Fuwa and Hazama. Hazama was chosen due to her rational thinking and blunt way of framing suggestions, and Fuwa was chosen because… why not. Also, Fuwa was one of Aiko's closest friends now (even though Aiko wasn't sure Fuwa felt the same way), and she also happened to overhear Hazama getting to know.

"How on earth did you manage to get yourself in this situation?" Hazama hissed. "It's too much damn trouble, trying to mess with an AI and now you're paying for it."

Aiko bristled. "It wasn't like that," she said, calmer than she expected. "I was trying to help with the assassination. Unfortunately, the government doesn't see it that way, and they think that if I try and interact with Ritsu again, I'll be plotting to overthrow the world in two seconds."

Hazama didn't look entirely convinced, but didn't comment on Aiko's 'stupidity' anymore.

"Look," Fuwa said, deathly serious for once. "You have to tell someone about this."

"Karasuma-sensei knows," Aiko said. Did Fuwa not hear her the first time? "And I'm pretty sure someone told Bitch-sensei. I don't really know if Korosensei knows, but it doesn't matter right now."

"I didn't mean any of the teachers," Fuwa continued, her eyes boring into Aiko. "I meant someone who hasn't sided with the chairman; someone who feels the way we do."

"You mean the entire class?" Hazama scoffed.

"Yes!" Fuwa exclaimed. "Does anyone else know yet? I mean, you probably told Hara, but-"

"I haven't told Hara-san anything," Aiko said. Fuwa only groaned.

"Isogai? Kataoka? They'll probably know what to do," Fuwa continued undeterred. "Kanzaki knows some stuff too, I'm sure-"

"And the situation gets worse," Hazama interrupted smoothly, which Aiko didn't think was possible until now. "Isogai and Kataoka aren't gods. They can't fix everything, because they have no more power than us when it comes to outside this class. Kanzaki will be useless. Just because she has worked with AI, in a completely different way than Chikuchi, she wouldn't know how to escape the government."

"Who can she talk to?" Fuwa asked desperately. "I know no one is perfect, but we have to talk to someone!"

"We don't," Hazama said firmly, staring Fuwa down. "I think Chikuchi should lay low for a while. The government will be distracted by whatever stupid stunts someone will pull later and lay off you."

"Until then?" asked Aiko. Even though she desperately wanted the situation to be over, Aiko didn't really want to project her news all over the class, and Hazama's 'solution' was rapidly becoming the best one.

"Bear with it."

.

.

Fortunately for Aiko, she had been distracted for the rest of the day. The random arrival of new transfer student Itona Horibe who claimed Korosensei as his brother and sprouted tentacles out of his head certainly kept Aiko's mind off the Japanese Government. The little spar he had with the octopus and then his 'mandatory holiday' had helped her not think about it too.

Currently, after Isogai's request, the class was running 'assassination circuits', involving shooting while running, climbing a twenty-meter rope, and finishing off a round with trying to stab Karasuma-sensei. On a completely unrelated note, Aiko was already planning Isogai's murder.

However, the training wasn't as bad as it had once been. Aiko had shaped up much better after the regular lessons and some practice after school, even though she still didn't have the stamina required for the circuits. The good news was that she was rapidly rising in the ranks of the girls, and had even bested Nagisa and Takebayashi in pure hand-to-hand combat and physical strength, although Karasuma-sensei said that wasn't exactly a large achievement. Still, she considered it good that she was able to get used to the vigorous training so quickly, even if she sometimes wanted to stab Sugino in the eyeball when he suggested running extra laps.

The days passed by pretty quickly (that Itona had never shown up again after his first day), and Japan entered it's rainy season. Aiko personally was indifferent to it, but after hearing her mother worry (for hours on end) about how bad it was for the babies, Aiko begun to hope it would pass soon. That, and Korosensei's new appearance was extremely annoying. Turn out, the humidity made the octopus's head swell up until it was thirty five percent larger than usual, according to Ritsu. That, and the leakiness of the classroom's roof had caused a mad scramble for buckets and Bitch-sensei's spare shoes to collect the drips after a thunderstorm started. Unfortunately, there were leaks along the roof right over the whole back row, so everyone had to move their desks to the wall and sit there. It wasn't so bad until she discovered that Karma (who she had to sit next to) had been covering Terasaka's chair in brown paint. That would have bee funny if Terasaka hadn't yelled in her ear after he found out.

Aiko was really beginning to hate the rainy season.

One day, Maehara approached her during the break. For a wild moment, Aiko thought he was going to ask her out, and then was extremely relieved when he had something else in mind.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Depends," she said. If it was for the assassination, she'd probably be down for that, but if he wanted her for personal reasons…

"Some stuff went down yesterday," he blurted out. Fantastic way to being the elevator pitch. "Long story short, we need your help on getting revenge on Tomoya Seo and Tsuchiya Kaho after school today."

"I though you were dating Kaho," Aiko said, confused. She didn't keep up with Maehara's dating life (unlike Isogai who was said to know the playboy's entire dating history), but Hara mentioned something about her former friend dating the boy, so she knew a little bit about it.

He, Okano and Sugino grimaced. "We won't speak of that again. How good are you at hacking into surveillance cameras?"

.

.

"So what ever you're planning is going to happen in a café, huh?" she asked. "I'm curious though, why isn't Ritsu a part of this? She's a lot faster."

"She was going to do the hacking," Okano spoke up. "But Korosensei told him that Ritsu should be used for assassinations and emergencies as far as possible."

Aiko and Okano hadn't talked much ever since Aiko's first day in the E class. Since then, they seemed to have improved their relationship (since Okano no longer saw Aiko as a symbol for a life left behind), but it was still awkward when they interacted.

"I don't know," Aiko mused. Even though she understood why anyone would want to choose Ritsu over her for coding purposes, it didn't necessarily mean that she wanted to be needed for any other arbitrary reason. Besides, this whole revenge thing sounded really iffy.

"Korosensei suggested you," Sugino added. "He said you'd be good. And after what you did with Ritsu, he's probably right."

"Thanks, Sugino-kun," Aiko said. "Wait- Korosensei knows about it?"

They nodded. "Yeah, and Kayano, Nagisa, Yada, Kurahashi-"

"I'm in then," she said.

Maehara grinned. "Perfect," he said, unsheathing his knife for dramatic effect. "Then I'll tell you the plan after school."

After the last bell rang (faintly, since they used the main campus's bell as the E class didn't have one), Maehara gathered the 'revenge squad' as he dubbed it, and gathered them in one of the rooms. It was more extensive than Aiko thought it would be, having herself, Maehara of course, Nagisa, Kayano, Isogai, Okano, Yada, Kurahashi, Chiba, Hayami, Okuda, Sugino and Sugaya. That was one odd combination of people. Maehara must be planning something huge.

"Sugaya, got the disguises?" he asked.

"Sure thing," the lanky boy helded up two limp pieces of rubber. What were they going to use that for?

"Okuda, got the bullets?" Wait. WHAT,

"Highly functional laxatives," the normally meek girl held up a small pillbox. "I call them Victoria Falls," her eyes gleamed behind her glasses. Thank goodness. No one was actually going to kill anyone.

"Chikuchi, got the code?"

Aiko rolled her eyes. All she really needed to add to her arsenal was an IP address and the scanner (she had everything else), but she nodded anyway; it would be too much work to explain everything to Maehara.

"Excellent," he said, grinning again. "So here's the plan. Kaho and Seo enter the café. Immediately, Chikuchi hacks the cameras showing their table to play a video from another day. I don't think anyone really looks at the cameras, but this is to be safe and erase ovidence. I've been breaking several rules in the café to test this lately, and no one has reprimanded me yet," Aiko shuddered. What had she gotten herself into? Judging from the less-than-pleased looks of her classmates, they were all likely wondering the same thing. "Yada and Kurahashi commence operation distract the manager by turning on the Bitch-sensei charm."

"You're going to _seduce_ an old man?" Hayami looked aghast. Yada glared at Maehara.

"Gosh, no. We'll be playing the role of bubbly children who are very interested in his work. NO ONE is seducing anybody." Well, thank goodness for that.

"After around two minutes as to not seem overly suspicious, Nagisa and Kayano enter the disguises provided by Sugaya, thank you by the way, and begin to catch Seo and Kaho's attention. Before they begin to ignore the 'old couple', Kayano points out a bathroom by the convenience store half a street away. Then she goes to the bathroom in the café, and stays there until Sugino gives her the all-clear signal. Nagisa distracts Seo and Kaho, and-"

"How?" interrupted Nagisa.

"You're the expert, you improvise," Maehara said. "Just don't go messing around with their food. While the two are distracted, Chiba and Hayami shoot Okuda's laxatives into the coffee! Then Nagisa apologizes profusely, for he is that kind of old person and goes back to his table. Wait, Okuda, how long do we have before the laxatives kick in?"

"Three minutes," she said. "Provided that they actually drink it."

"Cool," he said. "They feel the urgent need to _go_ , remember that Kayano is in the only bathroom in the café and then remember the news about the store. They run to the store, right under a tree with extremely overgrown branches. Now, today is the day when Isogai, Okano and I decide to be good citizens and trim the overhanging branches for agitated local shop owners. And when to be cut the branches, right as our lovely couple passes under the tree. Then we sit back and let nature run its course."

There was a silence. "Wait," Kurahashi spoke up. "Why are we plotting revenge again?"

"Because of what happened yesterday," Maehara said. "These main campus jerks need to be taught a lesson."

"That's not really fair," Aiko said before she could stop herself. Instantly, all eyes were on her. "I mean, think about it. Yes, Kaho was a serious jerk, but isn't this going a bit too far?"

"Not really," Nagisa said. "They humiliated Maehara, we'll humiliate them."

"Who gets to decide that?" she pressed on. "Seo's an idiot, but they've been made to think this way. Half of what the main campus does is drill into your head that the E class is nothing more than dirt. Are you going to punish people for following the propaganda?"

"What are you implying?" Maehara narrowed his eyes. Of course, out of all the people over here, he'd take it the hardest. After all, they had been cruel to him.

"I'm not saying you're wrong for wanting revenge," she backtracked a little, flinching under the accusatory stares (Hayami's in particular). "Just… think about it. When you were in the main campus, wouldn't you think the same way of the E class too? That they deserve their humiliation?"

No one spoke. Maehara still looked livid at the mere suggestion of that, but some of the others actually seemed to be considering her words.

"You don't have to be a part of this," Sugino said finally, trying to be helpful but failed at it.

"I'm not going to," she said. "I'm removing myself from this plan. Don't automatically assume that E class is the only good in this school; we just aren't being fed propaganda twenty four by seven."

And with that, she walked out, a little disappointed in her classmates, but exhilarated by speaking her mind for the first time in ages.

.

.

Aiko didn't know if they actually continued with the plan or not, but judging from how persuasive (read, persistant) Maehara could be, they probably did. She felt a little bad about being so blunt there, but thought the issue was important. For the past few weeks now, she'd been hearing everyone talking bad about the main campus, and in the beginning, been tempted to join in. After all, her first, second and a sixth of her third year had been nothing short of misery for her, with everyone reminding her she was worthless every day. But then, when she came down to the E class for the first time, she realized that she was so much like them. She had been extremely quick to judge her fellow classmates, and had no intention of even getting to know them, and this was scary because everyone else was so different. Korosensei must have done a number on their self-esteem and way of thinking when they came there.

Honestly, the only reason that she was the only one to notice it was because the rest of them had all come at the same time and had experienced a gentle evolution of change of attitude alongside everyone else, making it seem natural. Aiko hadn't, and the difference between her and her classmates it what aided her.

The difference in the ways of thinking didn't necessary make the main campus students bad people. They were driven by stress, especially during their third year (which most people here hadn't experienced) and they were thought that torturing the E class was they way to get rid of it. It was sad more than anything.

Nevertheless, it probably didn't matter about what she thought anymore. No one could or would see her view in this, because they couldn't. And as much as Aiko wanted to pretend to be the righteous one and stand by her point no matter what happened, she also partly wanted to take back what she said to everyone.

There, she said it. She'd cast away her whole 'it's dangerous to have friends' attitude by now. She genuinely wanted to be a part of the class and be accepted by her friends. However, she definitely screwed that up by basically saying that they were all overreacting to a little offense, which they really weren't. It wasn't a little offense, and Maehara had every right to be upset at the moment. But the plan? It was too much.

Aiko trudged up the mountain, certain that the entire class was going to ostracize her again. However, there was a small surprise waiting for her at the door. Maehara, Isogai, Okano and Kayano were standing, waiting for her sheepishly.

"You're right," Isogai said as she walked by.

"Huh?" _wow_. _Intelligent. Graceful. Well done, you idiot._

"We were being unfair in a way," the boy supplied. "It was wrong for us to assume that all the main campus students are bad people."

"But there's the thing," Maehara cut in before she could reply. "What those guys did- it's unforgivable and _wrong_. I think we were right to plot revenge, but again, you were right in calling us out for being hypocrites."

She could live with that compromise, even though she didn't agree with it entirely. "So did you guys actually do it? The plan?"

"Totally!" Kayano giggled. "It went perfectly! Maehara really can be smart if he wants to!"

"If it's any consolation," Maehara said, looking at the ground, "It didn't feel as good to see them undignified as I thought it would be." Oh. She didn't expect _that_.

"Does anyone have pictures?" she asked. Again, even though she still didn't completely agree with them, she wanted to see it. And she wanted to make Maehara feel a bit better.

"Yes!" Okano took out her phone. "Sugino sent them to me. He's not bad, even if Okajima is the best photographer we have."

Their faces were priceless. Seo had just discovered a slug down his shirt, so he was freaking out, and one of his flailing limbs hit Kaho in the face. To their credit, none of them look like they had wet their pants, but there were branches covering their lower halves, so no one could be too sure.

"This is hilarious," she said, laughing with the others as they walked inside. "Do you guys have anymore?"

So they hadn't really come to a proper agreement on this issue, but it was better than Aiko expected. They couldn't be perfect, but she was beginning to like her life here much more.

.

.

 **How did you like it?**

 **Personally, I don't feel like this chapter is my best work, but I think it addresses an important issue. In the manga, anime, and frankly many fanfics, the main campus students are often depicted as terrible, terrible people who are cruel of their own accord. Which is fine sometimes. I'm not hating on anyone's fanfiction, and Assassination Classroom is a children's manga/anime so it has to have simplistic villains, but I think people forget that the main campus students are normal kids, who've been manipulated into believing that the E class deserves to be treated badly, for the sole purpose of 'motivating' them to work harder and get better grades. If anyone hasn't seen/read too much of the manga/anime yet, spoiler alert, but later on we see that this was the chairman's motive all along. Yes, some of what the students do is a little extreme, but essentially, they've just been brainwashed.**

 **And if anyone was worried of the incomplete reconciliation of both the sides of the argument, don't be. In real life, compromises have to be reached, and it's impossible for conflicts to be completely solved and understood by both sides anyway. But I hope you all saw Aiko's change in character. I wanted it to be apparent.**

 **Thank you to those wonderful people who reviewed, followed and favorited. You're all amazing. Also, unless you haven't signed in or disabled you PM on your account, I'll be replying to all your reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading (wow that was a long AN),**

 **-SpiderLover 3**


End file.
